


Thump!

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Nagi settle their differences in a very creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thump!

**Author's Note:**

> {.....} indicates Mind Speech.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

“Knock it off kid I’m warning ya!”

Thump! Thump! Thump!

“One more time and its bye bye brains!

THUMP!

“Ahhhhhh! God Damnit Nagi that hurt! Let me down now!”

Schuldig glared from his upside down position on the ceiling. The glare was mostly ineffective since his bright orange hair obscured most of his face.

“No!” Nagi’s sullen reply was issued from his place on the couch. The teen sprawled across the arm looking completely bored. Only a frown gave away his complete irritation. That and him using his team mate as a human ping pong ball.

“I can’t help it if Crawford told you to stay here! You think I like babysitting your sorry ass? OW! FUCK! Stop it or I’m gonna hurl!” Schuldig snarled as he was spun around to narrowly miss the ceiling fan.

“It’s the one night I asked to be allowed to go and hang out with my friends. I hardly ever ask for anything! It’s not fair!” Nagi replied as Schuldig’s air born body did another lazy revolution.

“Nagi I swear I’m gonna fry your grey matter! I don’t give a fuck what Crawford said about me using my powers on you! Now let me down NOW!” Schuldig crossed his arms and tried to look dignified. Although how he thought he could manage that hanging suspended in the air was beyond the young telekinetic.

“It’s Halloween Schu! I had plans! Just because Crawford and Farf had a mission doesn’t mean I had to stay here!” Truthfully Nagi knew he was royally pissing Schuldig off. But the fiery red head deserved it for the last round of pranks pulled in their ongoing war.

“Yeah it does Shrimp. You know the drill. We man the con in case something goes wrong. Ya think I like being stuck in here with you? Fuck that! I’d rather be anywhere but here.” Schu cursed fluently in his native tongue as he was bounced against the ceiling again.

“It’s still not fair!” Nagi pouted. “Besides if I can’t celebrate Halloween I thought I’d celebrate another holiday.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? What other Holiday?” Schu ducked as the fan blade came perilously close to his head.  
“It’s Increase your Psychic Powers day. So who better to practice on than you.” Nagi replied smugly.

“You’re shitting me? You made that up!” Schuldig squawked as the force holding him up was suddenly removed. He flailed a second before crashing to the floor in a tangled heap.

“Nope look it up. The website is still on my browser.” Nagi grumbled as he thought of all the haunted houses his friends were visiting without him.

Schu could not resist. He went and looked and sure enough on a site listing obscure holidays was the one Nagi mentioned.

“Well I’ll be damned you were right.” Schu chuckled. Momentarily forgetting his treatment from the teen a few moments ago.

“Told ya so.” Nagi went into the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi. Then he flopped back down on the couch. He rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang.

Schu looked at the closed door and groaned. “Fuck! Not them again! How do they keep getting past security?”

“Who’s out there?” Nagi stared at the door as someone leaned on the bell.

“Those Jehovah Witnesses! They are armed to the teeth with pamphlets on the evils of Halloween. Damn I’m sick of em.” Then Schuldig got an idea. A wonderfully, deviously, wicked idea.

“Not them again! I can’t sit through another lecture. I don’t know why Farf keeps letting them in here. The last bunch even freaked him out. How many of em are there this time?” Nagi backed away from the door suspiciously. Maybe he could give them Weiss’s address.

“Hmmmmm….Increase your Psychic Powers Day huh? Awesome! Watch and learn Grasshopper.” Schu stated with a Cheshire cat grin. He flung open the door and cheerfully asked the two balding, slightly overweight, wrinkled suit wearing men into the penthouse.

Nagi shook his head and rolled his eyes. He really wished Schu would stop watching all those old American TV shows.

~*~

A loud banging on the door pulled Ken away from the all night monster movie marathon. He glanced over at the couch where Yohji and Omi sat contentedly sharing a large bowl of popcorn. Then he sighed as Aya didn’t even look up from the mystery novel that had held his attention all evening.

“Jeez guys don’t bother getting up or anything. I’ll get the door!” Ken levered himself out of his comfy bean bag chair and grabbed the candy bowl. He peered inside. All that were left were the orange and black wrapped peanut butter kisses.

“Hey what happened to all the chocolate?” Ken looked suspiciously at Omi…a known chocoholic.

“I didn’t touch it honest! Ask Yohji…I haven’t moved from this spot since he’s using me for a footrest.” Omi’s innocent yet unconvincing blue eyes blinked at Ken.

Aya casually dropped the Snickers wrapper behind his chair. He chewed quietly and patted the stash of chocolaty goodness hidden under the fleecy throw on his lap. They didn’t call him a sneaky assassin for nothing…

“Hurry back Ken Godzilla is about to eat Kenny or destroy Tokyo…I forget which.” Omi called out as Ken stomped to the door.

Really as late as this batch of trick or treaters were they deserved to get the dregs of the candy bowl. Ken flung open the door. “Hey Happy Hallowee….” His voice trailed off in shock as he stared at the two men standing at the front door.

His eyebrows rose to his hairline as the two men held out bright orange pumpkin shaped buckets.

“Uh guys…you aren’t gonna believe this….” Ken called back into the living room.

Drawn by Ken’s shocked voice Omi. Yohji and Aya came to the door and goggled at the sight.

“Trick or Treat!” The two men shouted with glee.

Still frozen with shock Weiss stared. The two slightly overweight, balding men were dressed more garishly that the cheapest hookers. Man A wore a lime green tube top and a flaming yellow mini skirt. A red feather boa completed his ensemble. Man B wore a sequined red bra and matching fringed crotch skimming skirt. Their faces were layered with cheap make-up and they reeked of dime store perfume.

Lastly tied jauntily around the top of one of the pumpkin buckets was a green scarf…a very familiar green scarf. At least to Yohji that is.

The honey haired blond clamped his lips together as a hysterical giggle threatened to burst free. Unable to contain the hilarity Yohji spluttered then broke into guffaws. Laughing until he was unable to stand and tears of mirth streamed down his face.

The rest of Weiss looked at him as if he’s gone quite mad too.

{good one Schu…} Yohji thought as he tried to stop laughing.

{Thank you I do try…} Came a slightly nasally very smug reply.


End file.
